


Brother, Sister.

by Eskumo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 总是他们三个在一起。他，拉斯特，和格拉特尼。





	Brother, Sister.

总是他们三个在一起。他，拉斯特，和格拉特尼。

普莱德和拉斯在地面上有他们要扮演的角色，古利德很久以前就离开了，斯洛斯除了必要工作之外都在犯懒。

似乎总是他们三个在一起的时候多一些，在这漫长的时间里。

为了父亲大人的计划，他们被赋予了不老的生命，再生次数有限，但也足够长久。在这长久的生命里他们有条不紊地为父亲大人工作着，这样活了几百年。然而工作虽长，却并不总那么忙，除了在各地刻下血纹、寻找人柱以及排除些障碍外，他们要做的事也没那么多。刻下血纹时看着人类愚蠢挣扎的模样很有意思，但那样的差事几十年才有一次，更多时候他们都留在地底。大片大片慢悠悠的日子里都无事可做。

所以其实大部分时间都很无聊。

无聊到恩比开始考虑起一些更无聊的事。关于兄弟的事。

格拉特尼总跟在拉斯特身边，恩比有时就在一旁看着他们两个。

格拉特尼的行动很简单，大部分时间都在吃，说的最多的话是“拉斯特，这个可以吃吗？”。

傻乎乎的。恩比不止一次这么认为。他的脑子里大概除了吃就没怎么想过别的。头脑这样简单，干活的时候总得找个人跟着，有时还会惹来额外的麻烦。

也只有拉斯特有耐心带着他。

明明格拉特尼吃什么都不会坏肚子拉斯特却说不可以随便吃奇怪的东西，吃完后还让他擦干净嘴巴。像带孩子一样，也许是她作为女人的天性。

他们七个分享灵魂的兄弟，只有这两个家伙真的像是亲人。恩比产生了这种想法。

至于恩比自己，比起其他人，他的确和这两个家伙关系更好些。

有时格拉特尼在一边吃东西，他和拉斯特说话。拉斯特偶尔会调侃他几句，他回敬她句“大婶”，彼此倒也都不生气。

有时候拉斯特不在，他负责带着格拉特尼，虽然对于这个呆头呆脑的胖子他也觉得无奈，但也早就习惯了。

他们三个这种相处，也是兄弟的样子吗？

这种事情真是太过无聊，恩比没再接着想下去。

后来拉斯特被玛斯坦烧死了，格拉特尼坐在一边伤心地哭了很久。

恩比只是质问拉斯为什么不立即杀掉玛斯坦，而质问的理由也不过是觉得就这样被人类小看了。

他并没有什么难过或这之类的感觉。没有。

他们之间不需要人类的那种感情。

就这样只剩下他和格拉特尼。

但这之后接连发生的事情让他无暇感受到这点。格拉特尼被新国的人抓走，遇到玛斯坦上校，为了给拉斯特报仇差点吃了这个人柱候补，他去带格拉特尼回来结果却被意外地吃进去。所以说这个家伙总是惹来多余的麻烦。但好在他又成功出来了，倒是格拉特尼在那之后的战斗里因为死过太多次再生能力已不够用，不过有父亲大人在，会重新造出一个来，记忆也都保留，还是原来那个格拉特尼。

格拉特尼重生后的那段日子他们才又闲了下来。无事可做的人又凑在一起，也是这个时候才感觉到，真的只剩他们两个了。

格拉特尼再也不会说“拉斯特，这个可以吃吗”这句话了。只在一旁吃得更加没有节制。偶尔有想吃又不确定的他会问一下恩比，恩比只是无所谓地说一句“随你便”。

拉斯特不在了啊。

仔细想想原来他们三人在一起时也总是以拉斯特为中心，格拉特尼跟拉斯特最亲，恩比也是和拉斯特比较好交流。现在这个联系两人的大姐不在了，对着格拉特尼他都不知道要说什么。

他沉默地观察着自己的兄弟。

傻乎乎的家伙真让人羡慕，什么都不用想。活了上百年依然是个天真的小孩子。

恩比想起古利德再次出生的时候，自己差点跟刚出生的古利德吵起来，而格拉特尼却开心地对古利德说：“恭喜你诞生。”

只有格拉特尼会这样真心地祝福兄弟的诞生，只有他对他们有着这种人类一般的亲情。

那段时间他们偶尔也会见到负责守卫地下的古利德。恩比跟古利德一直关系最差，无论是上一个还是这一个，所以他们几乎不说话，一开口就很容易吵架。

有一次在古利德离开后恩比听见格拉特尼小声说着：“如果拉斯特也能回来就好了。”

他果然还是很想拉斯特。虽然知道拉斯特已经死了，但是偶尔会不自觉地叫她的名字。

恩比想过如果自己变成拉斯特的样子格拉特尼会不会有什么反应，但他没那么做。

即使是对格拉特尼，开这样的玩笑也太过恶劣了。

不如说正因为是格拉特尼，也许还有拉斯特的缘故，他不想开这个玩笑。

恩比走过去像曾经的拉斯特那样靠坐在格拉特尼身上。格拉特尼浑身都是肉，软乎乎的。

他抬手摸了摸格拉特尼的头。

他感到他的兄弟的头微微抬了下，又似乎安心了一样低了下去，继续摆弄那些他吃剩的骨头。

后来他靠在自己兄弟背上睡着了，梦到了拉斯特还活着，他们三个还在一起时的日子。

说真的那个梦里他也并没有什么愉快的感觉。只是像他们曾经一起度过的那段时光一样闲得过头。

恩比没有想到那天就是他和格拉特尼一起度过的最后的日子。

第二天在拉斯那里接到电话，得到了关于逃走的马尔科医生的情报。为了抓回马尔科，恩比独自一人前往北方。

他也没想过自己那么一走就半年没能回去。

他再也没见到过自己的兄弟。对于格拉特尼在约定之日的前一晚死于他们的大哥普莱德之手，死前还叫着拉斯特的名字这件事自然也无从得知。

而恩比在第二天，即约定之日当天，遭受曾烧死拉斯特的同样的火焰，用最后的一点力气毁掉了自己的贤者之石，结束了生命。

在他死前人类也依然在上演可笑的闹剧。

他对着那群人类嘶喊：“高高兴兴牵起手什么的，你们这些废物怎么可能做得到？”

明明连我们，都没有那样做到过。

眼前的一切化作灰烬消散。

恩比似乎看到了他的兄弟们。

Fin.


End file.
